custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's show Respect with Barney!
Barney's Let's Show Respect is a Barney Home Video Season 3 Aired that was released on September 6th, 1995. It was later re released on December 7th 2009. It also appeared on the "PBS Kids Sprout Let's Grow: Magic Playtime Fun!" DVD. 'Plot' Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *'Barney (Carey Stinson as body performer, Bob West as voice)' *'B.J. (Kyle Nelson as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice)' *'Baby Bop (Jennifer Romano as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice)' *'Tosha (Hope Cervantes)' *'Min (Pia Manalo)' *'Shawn (John David Bennett II)' *'Carlos (Corey Lopez)' *'Kristen (Sara Hickman)' *'Derek (Rickey Carter)' *'Stephen (Chase Gallatin)' *'Kelly (Rebecca Wilson)' *'Megan (Lacy Cavalier)' *'Grace (Maddie Rose)' *'Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen)' *'Tina (Jessica Zucha)' *'Taylor ('Katie Lynch) *'Michael (Brian Eppes)' *'Amy (Becky Swonke)' *'Luci (Leah Gloria)' *'Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe)' *'Rachel (Hunter Pecunia)' *'Kami (Makayla Crawford)' *'Whitney (Kayla S. Levels)' *'Stacy (Alyssa Franks)' *'Laura (Julia Nicholson)' *'Shanda (Leyda Aleyli)' *'Olivia (Brenna Emerson)' *'Jesse (Dean De Luna)' *'Joshua (Jaren Lewison)' *'Natalia (Monte Hernandez)' *'Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones)' *'Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen)' *'Emma (Deborah Cole)' *'Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones)' *'Emperor Palpatine (Ian Mcdirmid)' *'Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) ' Songs *'﻿Barney Theme Song' *'It's a Great Day' *'Respect! (Bob Singleton Musical Arrangements Vocals Director) (Season 3 Home Video Version) (Scene Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) (Production for This Video Was Filmed Began in November 1-30,' *'Hello, Goodbye (Bob Singleton Musical Arrangements Vocals Director) (Season 3 Home Video Version) (Scene Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise and Barney's Talent Show)' *'Looking' Around My Neighborhood' *'People Helping Other People ' *'Help Protect the Earth ' *'Mr. Sun' *'I Like Autumn' *'What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? ' *'The Rainbow Song' *'Number Limbo' *'Let's Take Care of Our Pets' *'The Cleanup Clock' *'Pop Goes the Weasel' *'Down By the Bay' *'Let's Go on an Adventure' *'That's What an Island Is' *'Down By the Station ' *'The Exercise Song' *'When I'm a Firefighter ' *'Pumpernickel ' *'In the Mood' *'Muffin Man Medley' *'Brushing My Teeth ' *'I Can Laugh' *'That's a Home to Me' *'I Love You' Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: Original 1996 version ::::::Barney is a dinosaur ::::::from our imagination ::::::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::::::a dinosaur sensation ::::::Barney lives with Michael and ::::::With Amy, then you'll soon see ::::::Little Tina tags along ::::::With her big sister Luci ::::::Derek is in Barney's club ::::::And Jeffrey has a ticket ::::::But Mom has never seen him, ::::::'Cause she doesn't know our secret ::::: ::::::Barney comes to play with us ::::::Whenever we may need him ::::::Barney can be your friend too ::::::If you just make-believe him! 1997-1999 Version ::::Barney is a dinosaur ::::From our imagination, ::::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::::A dinosaur sensation! ::::Barney's friends are big and small; ::::They come from lots of places. ::::After school they meet to play ::::And sing with happy faces ::::Barney shows us lots of things ::::Like how to play pretend, ::::ABC's and 123s ::::And how to be a friend. ::::Barney comes to play with us ::::Whenever we may need him. ::::Barney can be your friend too, ::::If you just make-believe him! 2004-2009 Version ::Barney is a dinosaur ::From our imagination, ::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::A dinosaur sensation! ::Barney's friends are big and small; ::They come from lots of places. ::After school they meet to play ::And sing with happy faces ::Barney shows us lots of things ::Like how to play pretend, ::ABC's and 123s ::And how to be a friend. ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him. ::Barney can be your friend too, ::If you just make-believe him! Trivia * 1994-1996.jpeg 1994-2013.jpg Doll_4.png Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney voice and costume from the Barney segment from "School Days Fun" is used. *The 1995 "Bob Singleton" Season 3' s musical arrangements from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" and "Barney's Talent Show". *Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos many of the other previous Barney Home Videos, this tape became Actimates Compatible when it was re released in 1998. *The same translation to clips after the Season 1 opening silhouette during the intro was also used in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *At the end of Barney doll wears a glasses. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character". *This home video took place in January 27, 1994. *After it's original direct-to-video release, it was later aired on ABC in January 13th, 2000. In June 11, 2002, this home video aired on Playhouse Disney. *The same length of the end credits was also used for the end credits of "Rock with Barney". *Kyle Nelson plays the BJ costume in this episode. *Carey Stinson plays the Barney costume in this episode. *Jennifer Romano plays the Baby Bop costume in this episode. *The preview for this video is announced by who works at Texas, USA in the United States. *The Version of Barney and The Backyard Gang Theme Songs musical arrangements from "Waiting for Santa". *That version is also similar to the 1999 release version of Barney Theme Songs has the same arrangements track vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", based on "Season 5-6", "Barney's Open House", "Barney's Theater" and "Barney's Colorful World!" but with the cartoony sound effects featured on the video, "Barney's Good Day, Good Night" and in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *This is the first video for the First Generation to use the 1996 version of The Nighttime lullaby version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "You Can Be Anything" of Barney's vocals from "Once Upon a Time", BJ's vocals from "First Things First!", Baby Bop's vocals from "Barney's Halloween Party" and kids' vocals from "Barney's Big Surprise". *Shawn wear the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time".And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from "Barney's Fun & Games". And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time".And a hair-style. *Carlos wear the same clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City".And a short hair. *Emma wears the same clothes in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy".And a long hair. *Natalia wears the same clothes in "Let's Go on Vacation".And a long hair. *Amy wears the same clothes in "Campfire Sing-Along".And a long hair. *Luci wears the same clothes in "Rock with Barney".And a long hair. *Joshua wear the same clothes in "Let's Play Outside".And a short hair. *Mr. Brantley wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World".And a short hair *Kristen wears the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time".And a hair-style. *Derek wears the same clothes in "A Splash Party, Please".And a short hair *Tina wears the same clothes in "Campfire Sing-Along".And a hair-style. *Rachel wears the same clothes in "Look What I Can Do!".And a hair-style. *Kami wears the same clothes in "Look What I Can Do!".And a hair-style. *Whitney wears the same clothes in "My Baby Brother".And a long hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes in "Making a Move!".And a hair-style. *Emily wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me".And a hair-style. *Laura wears the same clothes in "Barney's Colorful World!".And a hair-style. *Olivia wears the same clothes in "Rhythm".And a hair-style. *Stephen wears the same clothes in "A Package of Friendship".And a short hair. *Megan wears the same clothes in "BJ the Great".And a hair-style. *Hannah wears the same clothes in "Itty Bitty Bugs".And a hair-style. *Kelly wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City".And a hair-style. *Me-Ma wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand".And a hair-style. *Pop-Pop wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand".And a short hair. *Grace wears the same clothes in "A-Counting We Will Go".And a hair-style. *Shanda wears the same clothes in "Super Singing Circus".And a hair-style. *Jesse wears the same clothe in Barney's Fun & Games".And a short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games".And a short hair. *Taylor wears the same clothes in "The Good Egg: Kenya".And a hair-style. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead the Season 1 logo it says "Barney". *Filming for this episode began in July 23, 1994 and ended in January 12, 1995, two months Kids for Character after the release of came out in April 23, 1996. *This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. *When PBS Kids Sprout aired some of this season's episodes, the station used the shorter credits version *After this special originally aired on PBS, It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout in April 23, 2006, It also aired on Fox in March 13, 2007, It also aired on Family Channel in May 15, 2007, It also aired on Noggin in December 31, 2008, It also aired on NBC in August 31, 2009, It also aired on Playhouse Disney in March 2, 2010, It also aired on Nick Jr in July 10, 2012. *The preview for this original 1996 video release is announced by the same announcer from "Barney Live! In New York City". Cover Arts Original 1996 release Front Cover *The Barney costume from "The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure" *The Baby Bop costume *The BJ costume Back Cover * 2000 Nickelodeon/Paramount release Front Cover *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Back Cover *Barney 2001 DMCA cover art Front Cover *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection spine at the top *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop family and his friends singing "I Love You" Back Cover *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, family and his friends singing "The Exercise Song" *"Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and his friends singing "Mr. Sun" 'Release Dates' *October 6th, 1996 (PBS version) *November 4, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) *April 17, 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) *December 28, 2000 (Paramount/Nickelodeon Version) *April 14, 2001 (Anchor Bay Entertainment rarity Version) *September 14, 2001 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Version) *December 12, 2004 (Hit Entertainment Version) *December 7, 2009 (Lions gates Version) International Release Dates *Hungarian version (December 30, 1997) *New Zealand version (January 12, 1998) *UK version (January 13, 1998) *Australian version (April 4, 1998) *Hebrew version (May 1, 1998) *Spanish version (November 29, 1998) *Italy version (May 5, 1999) *Japan version (January 12, 2000) *Poland version (July 2, 2000) *French version (June 12, 2001) *Czech version (July 18, 2001) *Portugal version (August 15, 2001) *Turkey version (February 2002) *Greek version (June 11, 2002) *Taiwan version (November 19, 2003) *Chinese Simplified (December 12, 2003) *Germany German version (October 17, 2005) *Arabic version (January 12, 2010) *Brazil Portuguese version (February 12, 2010) *Thailand version (March 12, 2010) Preview Transcript *(The 1995-Present Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo plays, and then, the preview starts as the star goes back to the yellow background, turning to the scene from the video) Barney's Let's Show Respect Previews Original October 6, 1996 (PBS Home Video Printing release) Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning (1994) *Light Blue Interpol Warning (1995) *Barney Fan Club Promo (1990) *Barney and The Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) *Barney's Let's Show Respect Title Card (1990-1991) Closing *End Credits *PBS Logo (1989-1993), expect Lower Down Pitch -3 November 4, 1997 (Lyrick Studios Printing release) Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning (1994) *Light Blue Interpol Warning (1995) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer (1997) *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1997) *Barney and The Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) *Barney's Let's Show Respect Title Card (1990-1991) Closing *End Credits *Microsoft Actimates Interactive Barney Commercial (1997) *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview (1997) *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview (1997) *Riding In Barney's Car Preview (1995) *PBS Logo (1989-1993), expect Lower Down Pitch -3 April 17th, 1999 (Lyrick Studios Reprint release) Opening *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *Barney's What a World We Share Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 1 version) *Barney's Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits * *Sing and Dance with Barney Preview *Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney's Making New Friends Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) December 28, 2000 (Paramount/Nickelodeon release) Opening *Paramount Feature Presentation logo *Paramount FBI Warning Screen *A Rugrats Vacation VHS trailer *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) *Nickelodeon Movies logo (balloon variant) *Barney's Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Good Burger VHS trailer *Little Airplane Productions logo April 14th 2001 (Anchor Bay Entertainment rarity version) Opening *1999 Anchor Bay FBI Warning Screen *Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1999-2004) *Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Preview *PBS Logo (1984-1989) *Sing and Dance with Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned from The Wiggles Dance Party *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney's Let's Show Respect Title Card (Season 1 version) Closing *End Credits *Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview *Blue's Clues Live! Promo *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Little Airplane Productions logo *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, still version) *Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1998-1999) December 13, 2004 (Hit Entertainment reprint release) Opening *Hit Entertainment FBI Warning *Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning *Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) *Barney A Helping Hand For Growing Children's Promo *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney & Friends Home Video 7-13 version *Barney's Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits *Bob The Builder Bob White Christmas Preview *The Wiggles Yule Be Wiggly Preview *Barney's Colorful World! Live! Preview *Kipper Puppy Love Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2007) Category:1996 episodes